Small Changes Can Make Big Differences
by Jellyfinger
Summary: A little story about how a small change can make a big difference in two little academy student's lives.
1. preview

authors note: i deleted all of the chapters of this strory, i will eventually write a story at a different time line that the original maybe a time travel fic, but it will be completely clean and unperverted in nature. i will now give you a little preview, skipping over a little areas to not give away to much information.

~chapter one preview~

* * *

><p>"noooooo!" minato screams as he is plunged into a vortex in the pace time continuum. He is constantly swirling and spinning, but yet does not feel dizzy or sick, he just feels the univers moving around him as he travels back in time. he is suddenly wrenched out of the vortex and into a field of flowers. He looks around and recognizes it to be a few miles away from konoha, he shushins to get a closer look, he lands up in a high tree and notices that almost everything in konha has changed. everything is slightly less advanced. 'where am i?' minato thinks to himself.<p> 


	2. meeting

small changes can make big differences: chapter one, meetings.

i will have character descriptions at the end

disclaimer: i do not own naruto, if i did he would have started dating hinata in episode 2

minato and kakashi both engaged madara in a very intense battle of master fighters. volleys of kicks, punches, weapons, and jutsubeing flung from both sides as minato was preparing to use his flying thunder god technique as madara and kakashi were preparing their own space-time ninjutsu. at the exact same time they all activated theirs and somehow created a small vortex that minato was unable to avoid as he used his flying thunder god. he falls into the vortex and it closes when he entered it.

"noooooo!" minato screams as he is plunged into a vortex in the pace time continuum. He is constantly swirling and spinning, but yet does not feel dizzy or sick, he just feels the univers moving around him as he travels back in time. he is suddenly wrenched out of the vortex and into a field of flowers. He looks around and recognizes it to be a few miles away from konoha, he shushins to get a closer look, he lands up in a high tree and notices that almost everything in konha has changed. everything is slightly less advanced. 'where am i?' minato thinks to himself while looking around the area.

* * *

><p>meanwhile right below the tree minato landed on, little hinata hyuuga was hiding and watching her crush train. she noticed a small burst of chakra as a gust of wind came past her. she looked up and noticed a handsome man that looks remarkably like her crush, only bigger and more muscularly toned. she blushed thinking that her naruto-kun would soon look like that man up in the tree. a thought then occured to her. 'who is that man?' hinata activated her byakugan and looked up at the mysterious stranger messing with her naruto watching time. she focused on trying to get her byakugan range up to the height the man was at. when she focused on his form, then features she noticed who the man was. "m-m-minato n-nam-namikaze." she blushed at the thought of naruto looking like the fourth hokage. then something hit her.<p>

'n-naruto-kun is the s-s-son of the fourth h-h-ho-hokage.' she thought with disbelief 'b-but w-wait, didnt he d-d-die?'(yes she has such low self confidence she stutters in her thought.) she then proceded to faint and fall to the ground with a decent *thud* gaining minato and naruto's attention. they both rushed over to her that they completely ignored each others presences. naruto shouted "hinata!" as he ran to her. minato then noticed naruto. but something was wrong, naruto was much shorter than before and still had some baby fat on his face. 'im back in the past!' minato thought with shock. he quickly used a high level henge (similar to what tsunade uses to hide her true age.) to make him look like his alias for high level missions, arashi uzumaki. "naruto... ive been looking for you for a long time." arashi says.

"who are you?" naruto asked obviously confused at the stranger looking for him. "i'll explain when hinata wakes up,i dont like explaining things multiple times, i already have to talk to hiruzen about this."

a few minutes later hinata woke up with a strange man and naruto looking down to her, to which she blushed "good your awake." arashi stated, "my name is arashi uzumaki, but that isnt my real name." naruto looked confused 'uzumaki? who is this guy?' "i am naruto's father, and i am also from the future." "my father?" "yes, naruto i am your father." arashi undoes the henge and shows them his true form. "m-my father is the f-fourth hokage?" "yes naruto." ' i n-new n-naruto-kun w-was special.' hinata thought with glee "i am from a future where there are many changes in konoha's way of life." arashi then takes the time to explain how he got here from the future. "t-thats incredible!" naruto shouted. " i have to explain some things that i want to happen earlier than before and some i dont want to happen at all. some things i want to do are, kill orochimaru, keep hiruzen alive, and start your training earlier naruto. some other things i want to happen quicker are, naruto controlling the kyuubi, getting stronger earlier, and getting you two together early." arashi said bluntly. hinata fainted with an inhuman smile on her face thinking ' im going to go out with naruto-kun in the future.' while naruto was focusing on that and what he said earlier. " what do you mean control the kyuubi?"

naruto:

age: 12

height: 145.3 cm

weight: 40.1 kg

dream: to be the hokage

* * *

><p>hinata:<p>

age: 12

height: 147.3 cm

weight: 37.9 kg

dream: to marry naruto

* * *

><p>arashi:<p>

age: 21

height: 179.2 cm

weight: 66.1 kg

dream: to be there for naruto and to make him happy

* * *

><p>authors: please review with any comments good or bad, i just cant survive on the minimal ammount of review im getting. i eat reviews like naruto eats ramen. please read and review all you want and you get cookies.<p>

naruto: he said if he gets some reviews and the story gets to 1000 views (its at about 700) i get all you can eat ramen with hinata!

hinata: *puppy dog face* please i want some ramen with naruto.

* * *

><p>arashi: next chapter i meet up with my master's master. i just hope i remember the code for time travelers.<p>

hiruzen: im not looking for it either arashi... i dont get to read my icha icha paradise at all! *starts crying*

author: r&r people i loves the reviews!

(o)

l l

V

SUCKY KUNAI REVIEW POWERS!

* * *

><p>shushin: body flicker technique<p> 


	3. hokage talks

Small Changes Can Make Big Differences:Chapter Two:explinations and hokage talks

i would like to thank Paladeus for his great story: Reforging The Past. He reinspired me to finish this chpter and keep writing.

I would also like to thank beekeeper101 for encouraging me with his nice words. you really helped me out of this writers block.

disclaimer: i dont own naruto. 'nuff said.

* * *

><p>'arashi',naruto, and hinata were walking around the woods until arashi signaled them to stop in the middle of a large clearing."this is my favorite place to come to think, or talk privately." Arashi said activating the <span>Silencing Seals <span>in the clearing and motioning for them to sit. "I am going to explain to you what i need you to do for me. I cant leave this clearing, or i risk being found out. im not ready for that. we would go into a war with Kumo and Iwa and we arent ready for that yet." arashi explained waiting for comfirmation. When both children nodded arashi continued. "i need you two to go to the current hokage and tell him a code. but, i need you to be ready to remember it." both children nodded. " alright the code is, TIME TRAVELER:ARASHI UZUMAKI:6 YEARS:DEATHS: HIRUZEN SARUTOBI,HAYATE GEKKō,NAGATO,YAHIKO,JIRAIYA, AND ITACHI UCHIHA:FUTURE HOKAGES:TSUNADE SENJU:FILLER HOKAGES:DANZō SHIMURA:TRAITORS:SASUKE UCHIHA, BREIFLY 'SAI': THIS MESSAGE IS APROVED BY HINATA HYUGA, NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE, AND ARASHI UZUMAKI. ALSO REFERRED TO AS MINATO NAMIKAZE. got it?" the two children nodded.

arashi unactivated the silencing seals and walked the children back to the gates of konoha. "after he gets the message tell him im waiting at the gates." arashi added after the saw how the chuunin at the gates were looking at him, with worry, danger, and distrust. but, thats natural, after all he just walked up to the front gate with the hyuga heiress and the kyuubi vessel, two people that are very important in konoha (even if they wont acknowledge the later.). he leaned on the gate as he watched his son and future daughter-in-law walk into the city.

naruto and hinata walked the streets, making their way to the hokage tower slowly, but at a steady pace. they were both engulfed in thought. hinata blushing and trying to figure out how she won over naruto, and naruto thinking why hinata would date him in the future and what his fater said about the kyuubi. Soon they were both standing in front of the hokage chambers. they knocked and almosty immediatly heard the voice of the hokage saying "come in" naruto and hinata walked in the room to find their second favorite hokage , hiruzen sarutobi. "ojii-san we have a message for you from a man named arashi uzumaki." at the name hiruzen flinched slightly and raised an eyebrow. "what is the masseage?" hiruzen asked. naruto started reciting the message. "TIME TRAVELER:ARASHI UZUMAKI:6 YEARS:DEATHS: HIRUZEN SARUTOBI,HAYATE GEKKō,NAGATO,YAHIKO,JIRAIYA, AND ITACHI UCHIHA:FUTURE HOKAGES:TSUNADE SENJU:FILLER HOKAGES:DANZō SHIMURA:TRAITORS:SASUKE UCHIHA, BREIFLY 'SAI': THIS MESSAGE IS APROVED BY HINATA HYUGA, NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE, AND ARASHI UZUMAKI. ALSO REFERRED TO AS MINATO NAMIKAZE. He says he is waiting at the gate if you want to see him." hiruzen flinched at the name of his sucessor. he was going to make this imposter pay for decieving two important konoha children and for playing with his respect for the fourth hokage.

naruto hinata and hiruzen arrived at the gate to greet this new 'visitor'. When they got to the gate they all flinched visibly when they found arashi surrounded by ninja with kunai and shuriken. There were also an almost countless number of women swooning over him. "sorry ladies, but my son and his friends are here." arashi said as he walked away from the women, just to get surrounded by the ninja that still remained. "STOP. YOU ARE ON KONOHA PROPERTY AND WILL BE PROSECUTED FOR TRESSPASSING WITHOUT CONSENT OF HOKAGE OR ANOTHE R HIGH RANKING LEADER." an ANBU in a dog mask said. " sorry kakashi, but my son has arrived." arashi spoke in a relatively bored tone. he shunshined to naruto and company as the others just watched, stupefied that he managed to get past an entire platoon of ANBU ranked nin. when arashi noticed some people were beginning to stare he responded with a quick remark of " is there something on my face?" after that everyone sweat dropped and had thoughts of' who is he?' and 'how did he do that.'

" come on arashi we will have a chat with these two in my office. NO ONE IS TO DISTURB US OR SUFFER EXCRUTIATING PENALTYS." said Hiruzen as he started to walk away. Arashi,Hinata,and Hiruzen could hear whispers of "hopefully the demon will die today.", "that demon doesnt deserve a father, he deserves a watery grave.", and "his father abandoned him for 12 years, i bet he doesn't even love his son, hopefully he will kill him in his sleep." needless to say the three were appalled at the villagers behavior torwards who should have been the village hero, while Naruto was just ignoring it all with his goofy grin plastered on his face, but if you looked into his eyes ,deeply, you could see a history of depression, abuse, and loneliness. he was a sad child who deserved what was happening now. (A/N: im talking about hinata and minato, not the villagers.) as they walked to the hokage's office they noticed the dark looks naruto was getting from the villagers and one thought was going through hinata's mind 'what did naruto do to make the villagers hate naruto this much, and what happened to make it enough to treat him like hes the last piece of garbage in a clean freak's house?' (A/N: im trying to give the characters more of a livid vocabulary to advance the plot line of the story.)

as soon as the group arrived at the hokage's office Arashi and Hiruzen each activated different sets of Silencing Seals and started to explain the situation. as soon as minato finished explaining what exactly happened in the future, Hiruzen was starting to believe him but still wasn't fully convinced. "i still dont believe you, this story uis far-fetched and you have no real proof." Hiruzen explained "fine hiruzen, ill prove to you without a doubt that i am minato namikaze." hiruzen was skeptical at best. there was only one way top prove it and that was minato's famous move. the Hiraishin. "You know the safe behind the Scroll of Seals?" minato said. "yes." hiruzen replied "go to it open it and take out the item inside." hiruzen did as directed, only to see his prized possesion of icha icha paradise gold edition. "hand it over." Minato commanded. Hiruzen complied, not minding seeing as that book has brought him hours of entertainment and enjoyment. as soon as arashi had it firmly in hand he muttered somethingthat sounded like release, and the book instantly turned into a parody of the icha icha series called 'yaoi entertainment' that looked very worn out and used. "i didnt know you rolled that way Hiruzen." minato said as everyone burst into laughter as hiruzen started crying. "i got you this on your 55th birthday as a joke, to use against you when you embarassed me, but i never thought i would have to do it to prove my existance." minato laughed

"Minato, its really you" hiruzen burst out, startling everyone. 'hopefully i can play this off and move on.' "we have many things to discuss about naruto's life, treatment, and how to react to it all. hopefully you wount go and kill everyone."

* * *

><p>silencing seals: uncomplicated seals that prevent anyone outside a set range from going into a room or hearing what is going on inside previously mentioned set range.<p>

kunai: one of the most common ninja tools in the Naruto series. It is a black dagger designed for thrusting and stabbing, though it can still do some damage if thrown despite not being designed for it, and is about the length of one's hand

shuriken: english name: Sword hidden in the hand. one of the more basic weapons seen in _Naruto_ series. They are sharpened,four-pronged metal stars, useful for throwing. Although small, they can be used to distract, pin down enemy shinobi, or if accurate enough, can be deadly. They have an open circle in the centre, used for grabbing with a finger, to avoid cutting oneself, or to put thread through. The circle is also beneficial to the weapons overall aerodynamics, ensuring more accurate trajectories.

Hiraishin: english name: Flying Thunder God. A technique created by Minato Namikaze which allows the user to transport themselves to a marked location in the blink of an eye. This technique was the reason behind his nickname, "Konoha's Yellow Flash"

Scroll of Seals: a scroll containing many kinjutsu, starting with the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. Because of the dangerous techniques it contains, the scroll was sealed away by the First Hokage.

i would like to thank narutopedia for the english names and descriptions of the previously mentioned jutsu/weapons/items.

i'm sorry it took so long to update, i got distracted.

jellyfinger out, peace!


	4. Author's note

Authors note: My computer has crashed. im using this little time i haveon a computer to inform you of that. it will be fixed eventually, but i cant write until i get a new one or get it fixed. keep on reading :*( peace


End file.
